mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
No Head Dragon
No Head Dragon.png|Emblem. Ep_13_(10).png|Yokohama Grand Hotel in Chinatown. Ep_13_(11).png|The discussion of the No Head Dragon members. No Head Dragon (無頭竜) is an international crime syndicate that abuses magic. Volume 4, Chapter 12 Background The name No Head Dragon (the headless dragon), didn't originate from the organization, but was instead used by other organizations to refer to the syndicate because of the leader for No Head Dragon never appearing before his subordinates. In order to appear before the leader even if the individual were to be punished, they were first rendered unconscious and then taken to a separate location, to a private room. Douglas Huang was one of Richard Sun's confidants. Locations Headquarters The former Headquarters for No Head Dragon was based out of Hong Kong. Volume 4, Chapter 10 Branch The Japanese Eastern Branch resided on top of the highest floor in the Yokohama Grand Hotel in Chinatown, as Operational Headquarters before the financier was compromised, although the location was still referred to as such. Members No Head Dragon is a magic criminal organization in which members of the organization must have knowledge and ability to use magic. For a member to be promoted to the upper echelon of the organization, the member must fulfill the condition of being a Magician. *Jiedo Heigu (ジード・ヘイグ) - (Founder, Deceased) *Richard Sun (リチャード゠孫) - (Former Leader, Deceased) *Sun Meilin (孫 美鈴) - (Current Leader) *Douglas Huang (ダグラス゠黄) - (Eastern Branch Chief in Japan, Deceased) *James Zhu (ジェームス゠朱) - (Eastern Branch Executive in Japan, Deceased) *Gregory (グレゴリー) - (Eastern Branch Executive in Japan, Deceased) Generators Generators (ジェネレーター) are reconstructed Magicians created to be tools through a combination of surgery and magically crafted medicinal herbs, hereby eradicating free will and emotions and completely controlling all thoughts and flushing all unnecessary thoughts that might obstruct magic activation. Volume 4, Chapter 11 The effect of magical herbs' not only adjusts the personal consciousness, emotions and perception of a Generator, it also improves their physical mobility. Generators being stripped of their emotions, have lost their ability to falter so they remain stoic in whatever situation they are in. *No, 10 - He was decomposed by Tatsuya in the room at the Yokohama Bay Hotel. *No, 13 - He was decomposed by Tatsuya in the room at the Yokohama Bay Hotel. *No. 14 - He was decomposed by Tatsuya in the room at the Yokohama Bay Hotel. *No. 16 - He was decomposed by Tatsuya in the room at the Yokohama Bay Hotel. *No. 17 - He was stopped and subdued by members of the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion outside of the Nine Schools Competition Arena. Sorcery Booster Sorcery Boosters (ソーサリー・ブースター) are magic amplifiers introduced by criminal organizations. These don't merely provide blueprints for the Magic Sequence — it's not a CAD but a Memory Capacitor also referred to as Amplifier that possesses a self-restoring blueprint built into the Magic Sequence that assists in the construction process. Through these, large-scale Magic Sequences are rendered possible by surpassing a Magician's original capacity. Volume 4, Chapter 13 Tatsuya remarked that the term "Memory Capacitor" best fits the device instead of "Sorcery Booster". Sorcery Boosters use a Magician's brain as a raw material, because of which legal corporations are unable to manufacture the raw materials for this tool. No Head Dragon monopolizes the supply for Sorcery Boosters. No Head Dragon's Fall :Shiba Tatsuya went to the Yokohama Bay Tower and used his Silver Horn Custom "Trident" to use his Decomposition Magic to kill every executive while getting information on Richard Sun, thus ending the No Head Dragon Eastern Japanese Branch. Not long afterwards with the assassination of Richard Sun in August of the same year, the organization collapsed. Volume 5, The Honour Student's Supplementary Lesson No Head Dragon's Resurgence :Sun Meilin became the new leader after rebuilding the organization from what remained in over a year and a half after it collapsed. She forbids any and all hostility towards Japan and anyone who ignores this directive along with anyone caught drug trafficking or human trafficking is mercilessly purged. Volume 19, Chapter 13 References Category:Groups Category:No Head Dragon Category:Terminologies Category:Antagonists